LOL Washington Redskins History
The Washington Redskins '''use to be one of the proudest organizations in football. Then well. Y'know... 2000-2010 * Snyder hired Marty Schottenheimer as the next HC of Washington, he led them to 8-8 in the 2001 season, Snyder fired him after just '''one '''season. Reason being he wanted to take on former University of Florida coach Steve Spurrier instead. * This coaching change blew up in Dan's face as Spurrier posted at 7-9 season in 2002 and a 5-11 season in 2003, Spurrier promptly resigned realizing he was in over his head. * Snyder then brought Joe Gibbs back into the organization. * After a 6-10 season in 2004, the team improved to 10-6 in 2005 and made into the playoffs, after being Buccs, they lost to the Seahawks in the second round. * Following a bunch of offseason moves, the Redskins were given expectations going into the 2006 season, in Washington tradition they were never met as they went 5-11. * Then in 2007 tragedy hit, while they improved, one of their best players, Safety Sean Taylor, was shot and killed during the season. They made the playoffs at 9-7 but lost to the Seawks in the first game. 2010's: The Dead Skins '''Proving Ground for future Coaches * In the 2010 offseason, the Skins would hire Mike Shanahan as their next head coach, he would also bring in his son Kyle as OC and Sean McVay as TE coach, more on them later. * The team also traded a few lower draft picks to the Eagles for QB Donovan McNabb and picked up All-American Tackle Trent Williams with their first rounder, Campbell was traded to Oakland for a 2012 4th rounder. * The 2010 season went as followed. ** With a new coach, Shanahan had some new defensive schemes that Albert Haynesworth didn't like because he had to play nose tackle. He would get suspended by the Redskins after missing a ton of practices. ** While some bright spots, McNabb wasn't efficient enough, therefore Shanahan benched him in a December game against the Cowboys for Rex Grossman. ** The Skins ended the season 6-10. * In the offseason, Haynesworth was traded to New England following the situation with Shanahan. * McNabb was sent to the Vikings for two 6th rounders. * DT Jarvis Jenkins was selected in the second round so Shanahan can have guys who will work with his defensive schemes, he tore his ACL in the preseason. * The 2011 season went as followed ** After Grossman threw 4 interceptions in a week 6, he was benched for back up John Beck, for three games, all of which he would lose. ** They went 5-11. * The Redskins would trade up in the 2012 draft to get QB Robert Griffin III at number 2 * The NFL would bust Snyder, along with Jerry Jones, during the 2012 off season for going over the cap limit, they were both fined. * Luckily for 2012, there was a post season. ** Because this is the Redskins it had a tragic end. In the first rounder against the Seahawks, RG3 would tear both '''his ACL and LCL. So not only did they lose the game, but they lost their QB for all of next season. * Everything would derail and burst into flames with a 3-13 record in the 2013 season. Snyder and Allen would fire Shanahan and nearly all his staff after the season ended. ** Mike's son Kyle became the OC of the Falcons and led them to a superbowl (where they wound up choking to New England). He then got offered a head coaching job with the 49ers and after one tough season turned '''them '''into Superbowl contenders. ** Sean McVay became head coach of the Rams and led them to a superbowl as well (also loosing to the well oiled New England machine). '''Brother 2Y Banana * The Skins hired Jay Gruden as their next HC, Jon Gruden's little brother. * Snyder also realized he never sold out a home game at FedEx field, and sought to move the team back into the DC area at a new stadium, which would require tax payer money and actual fan interest. Good luck with that Dan! * Jay wasn't at all prepared for the 2014 season. ** 3 different QBs would start during the season, it did not stop the mediocrity of 4-12. ** DC Jim Haslett, formerly of Shanahan's staff who was somehow still around, was fired * Bruce Allen then decided to do the right thing and hired a GM to oversee the roster, Scot McCloughan. * This move showed how awful Allen was at running things as McCloughan would proceed to fix everything for a successful 2015 season. ** Kirk Cousins was a step up as a good QB for the franchise, with a historic comeback win against the Buccs. ** The NFC East was theirs by Week 16. ** The Packers beat them in the wild card round. It's worth noting not many people were showing up to their games still. * The 2016 season still had upsides ** But despite all of them the Skins finished just out of reach of playoffs with an 8-7-1 record. ** The defense was the culprit for some losses, so most of those personnel were fired. * Then in the 2017 offseason, Allen's ego struck him. Realizing McCloughan was showing how awful he was at his job, Bruce wanted him out of the organization before Snyder had any thoughts of firing him instead. So what did he do? Bruce claimed he was currently struggling with his alcohlism (Scot had issues in the past) and fired him just before the 2017 draft! McCloughan was also absent from the Redskins before hand due to the passing of his Grandma. ** Most of the Redskins personnel have been known to be documented drinking so that makes it pretty obvious why Bruce fired McCloughan. * Bruce would return the team back to the state he knew best for the 2017 season: mediocrity ** At least they finished better than the Giants at 7-9. ** This was also Kirk Cousins last season with the team, as he would go to the Vikings after this season. * The Redskins would then trade for Chiefs QB Alex Smith, who was looking for a place to go after losing his job to Patrick Mahomes. * The 2018 was pretty much an episode of The Emergency Room ** Alex Smith would play well winning 6 of his first 9, then shit went south. In the week 11 game against the Texans, he would suffer a leg injury that might have ended his career. ''' ** This of course led to the traditional Redskins QB carousel featuring Colt McCoy, Josh Johnson and... Mr. Buttfumble Mark Sanchez. The Skins lost 6 of the last 7 and missed the playoffs. * Jay Gruden's time with the franchise started to get heated with disagreements over the direction of the team and the 2019 draft. Snyder took over the first round personally and selected QB Dwayne Haskins with their first rounder, but Jay didn't want to start him, feeling he needed more development. Therefore the Skins also picked up Case Keenum from free agency. '''The Culture is damn awful * 2019's train wreck deserves a documentary. ** Jay Gruden was still hesitant to start Haskins and decided to use Keenum and Mccoy, following an 0-5 start to the season, Gruden was finally fired. *** The day before he was fired, he high tailed it out of FedEx Field after the loss to the Patriots, the next day he was fired at 5 in the morning. *** In a press conference with Bruce Allen regarding the change, he was asked about how the culture was in the locker room. His response: "The culture is actually damn good". ** Whatever Bruce Allen says about the culture is pretty bullshit if you look to Trent Williams. *** Before the season started, Trent Williams started holding out. He demanded to be traded and vowed to never play for the Redskins again due to the mishandling of a head injury. *** Allen wouldn't give in, therefore Williams reported to the team on the day of the trade deadline so he gets credit for the season. He then failed a physical following helmet discomfort. *** What was the head injury Williams was talking about? '''It was cancer. '''The Redskins misdiagnosed a slow growing tumor on his head 6 years ago, he got it removed only a few weeks before it would of reached his brain. *** While Williams still has a good relationship with Snyder (don't know how but they are friends), he confirmed in a later interview the bridge with Allen was definitely burned. *** Bruce Allen would respond by refusing to pay him and finding a way to claim the cancer diagnosis with Trent wasn't all that serious. This is probably why he lost his job. ** When Kyle Shananan, who is now head coach of the dominating 49ers was asked about his time working for Washington, he said the good that came out of it was working with the players and meeting new faces, the bad: "everything else". ** After the utter disaster of the season and realizing who was obviously the big problem, Snyder finally fired Allen. The trainer who misdiagnosed Williams was fired too, so maybe he'll play for the team again (he's one of their best players). 2020's: The Riverboat * The Skins then hired former Panther HC Ron Rivera, if dealt with correctly than things will look a lot better. Category:NFL Category:Washington